64 Zoo Lane
64 Zoo Lane is a American-French children's cartoon created by Belgian-born English author An Vrombaut. The series was produced by Millimages S.A., Zoo Lane Productions, and La Cinquième.1 The series premiered in 1999. Synopsis The series follows a 7-year-old girl named Lucy who lives next door to a Zoo at 64 Zoo Lane. Each night, she is told a story by the animals. Characters include Georgina the Giraffe, Nelson the Elephant, Molly The Hippopotamus, Giggles and Tickles the Monkeys, Boris the Bear. The cartoon emphasizes friendship and responsibility. At the story's end, friendly morals are discussed, then bedtime is declared. Georgina deposits Lucy into bed via the bedroom window (later episodes show Lucy yawning and then sleeping soundly in bed; in the original episodes she would be lulled to sleep by the storytelling itself). This has shown on Noggin, ABC For Kids and lots more Opportunities for learning: exploring language and vocabulary are enhanced by the use of intonation and expression in the character's voices and the themes of the animals' stories support social and emotional issues, including friendships and helping and caring for others.3 The creator of the TV series, An Vrombaut, also wrote and illustrated 6 64 Zoo Lane picture books based on stories from the TV series. Characters Main characters * Lucy (voiced by Ciara Janson, but with an American accent) – A 7-year-old human girl * Nelson the Elephant (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Georgina the Giraffe (voiced by Diane Perry) * Molly the Hippopotamus (voiced by Anna Bentinck) * Giggles and Tickles the Monkeys (voices by Lorelei King and Emma Tate) * Boris the Bear (voiced by Lewis McCleod) — A Brown Grizzly Bear speaks with an Scottish Accent. African characters * Herbert the Warthog (voiced by Keith Wickham) – A warthog who has a fond of watermelons. * Zed the Zebra (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * Alan the Aardvark (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Ronald the Rhinoceros (voiced by Keith Wickham) * The Tic Tic Bird (voiced by Bob Saker) * Nathalie the Antelope (voiced by Megg Nicol) * Audrey the Ostrich (voiced by Megg Nicol) * Reginald the Lion (voiced by Keith Wickham) – A lion whose naps would often get disturbed. * Victor the Crocodile (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Kevin the Crocodile '''(voiced by Dan Russell) - A miniature green crocodile who is animal friends with Toby and Doris. He has a completely actual male voice and He speaks with an Gain Southern Drawl Accent. * '''Doris the Duck (voiced by Adrienne Posta) * Toby the Tortoise (voiced by Bob Saker) * William the Weaverbird (voiced by Bob Saker) * Pauline the Pelican (voiced by Adrienne Posta) * The Snip Snip Bird (voiced by Bob Saker) – A green peacock bird who is mood is cutting hair with his beak. * King Snake (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Isabel the Flamingo (voiced by Adrienne Posta) — A pink flamingo speaks with an Italian Accent. * Harry the Hyena (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * Seamus the Stork (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Eddie the Hippopotamus (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * Henrietta the Hairy Hippopotamus (voiced by Anna Bentinck) – A furry hippotamus who is one of Molly's relatives. * Dennis the Dromedary (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Gary the Dromedary (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * Doctor Gordon Gorilla (voiced by Bob Saker) – Doctor Gordon Gorilla is Africa's physician and the uncle of Giggles and Tickles. * Esmerelda the Snake (voiced by Adrienne Posta) North American characters * Melanie the Moose (voiced by Adrienne Posta) – A female moose with antlers. * Beverley the Beaver (voiced by Anna Bentinck) – A beaver that is often trying to perfect her dam And She speaks with An American Accent. * Randolph the Raccoon (voiced by Dan Russell) – A raccoon who grows a crop of mushrooms and he speaks with an Gain Southern Drawl Accent. South American characters * Adam the Armadillo (voiced by Keith Wickham) – An armadillo who likes to be a ball. * Jazz the Jaguar (voiced by Dan Russell) - A Jaguar speaks with an Hispanic Accent. * Leopoldo the Llama (voiced by Lewis McCleod) ''' * '''Duddley the Sloth (voiced by Bob Saker) Australian characters * Joey the Kangaroo (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Jimmy the Kangaroo (voiced by Lewis McCleod) * Janet and Elvis the Kangaroos (voices by Adrienne Posta and Bob Saker) * Janice the Kangaroo (voiced by Adrienne Posta) * Wally the Wombat (voiced by Keith Wickham) * Mr. Platypus (voiced by David Lander) * Julie the Kangaroo (voice by Anna Bentinck) ' * '''Ribbit the Australian Green Frog (voiced By Lewis McCleod) ' * '''Phoebe the Koala (voiced by Anna Bentinck) North Pole characters * Snowbert the Polar Bear (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) – A polar bear who is Boris' northern cousin. He used to live alone until he met Sidney the Seal. * Sidney the Seal (voiced by Keith Wickham) – A seal that Best Animal friend Snowbert. Episodes Series 1 (1999) # The Story of Nelson the Elephant ( First aired 18 February 1999) – Georgina tells about the time when Nelson was young and developed a jumping hobby which proved annoying and disruptive to Reginald, Audrey, and Natalie. # The Story of Kevin the Crocodile (aired 25 February 1999) – Victor the Crocodile appears before Lucy and the group and tells Lucy about the time when he tried to get Kevin to be like him. # The Story of Joey the Kangaroo (aired 2 March 1999) – Ribbit the Frog appears before Lucy and the group and tells Lucy about the time when he had to teach Joey how to jump. # The Story of Snowbert the Polar Bear (aired 9 March 1999) – Boris tells about his cousin Snowbert who lived alone until he met Sidney the Seal in his fishing hole. # The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo (aired 16 March 1999) – Molly tells about her cousin Henrietta who run away from the river the other hippos laugh her about her very long hair. # The Story of Giggles and Tickles (aired 23 March 1999) – Giggles and Tickles tells about playing tricks from the other animals. but they couldn't stop monkey around and their laughs was missing to they find their laughs. for to make silly Hyena named Harry. # The Story of Zed the Zebra (aired 30 March 1999) – The Snip Snip Bird appears before Lucy and the group and tells Lucy about the time when Zed want to win the races with other animals of Africa. # The Story of Adam the Armadillo (aired 6 April 1999) – Adam the Armadillo appears before Lucy and the group and tells Lucy about the time when he had worked to fit in with Jazz, Leopoldo, and Dudley. # The Story of Georgina the Giraffe (aired 13 April 1999) – Georgina tells about the time when she showed off her neck tricks with one of them getting her neck tangled up. Giggles and Tickles turn to Dr. Gordon Gorilla for help. # The Story of Herbert the Warthog (aired 20 April 1999) – Herbert the Warthog appears before Lucy Lucy and the group and tells Lucy about the time when to work with Zed, and Alan to make music if make annoyed Reginald the grumpy lion who try get some sleep. # The Story of Pauline the Pelican (aired 27 April 1999) – Molly tells the time when Pauline the Pelican was very fussy hungry she stole the food for Herbert, Seamus, and Reginald without share the food. # The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree (aired 4 May 1999) – Georgina tells Lucy about the Juicy Fruit Tree where every 7 years, the Juicy Fruit Tree produces the Juicy Fruit. To get the Juicy Fruit before it drops and becomes a gooey slime by sunset, Nelson, Audrey, Ronald, Zed, Toby, and Giggle and Tickles work to get it down before the sunset. # The Story of the Elephant Bird (aired 11 May 1999) – Molly tells the time when Nelson with to be a bird like William the Weaver bird. # The Story of Toby the Tortoise (aired 18 May 1999) – Nelson tells about the time when Toby the Tortoise was scared by a thunderstorm and how his animal friends had to find a way so that Toby won't be scared of the next thunderstorm. # The Story of Audrey's Egg (aired 20 January 1999) – Nelson tells about the time when Audrey the Ostrich was trying sitting the egg with breaking and stepping or eating. # The Story of Molly and Nathalie (aired 3 February 1999) – Georgina tells the time when Nathalie the Antelope was trying doing Molly the Hippo to make a dance. # The Story of the Jungle Clearing (aired 24 February 1999) – Georgina tells about the time when The Jungle Clearing is making awful mess so Nelson, Georgina, Natalie, Herbert, Zed, have to clean up without Giggles and Tickles help. # The Story of Gary the Dromedary (aired 27 January 1999) — Dennis the Dromedary appears Lucy And the group and tells Lucy about the time when Gary he’s a very curious Dromedary to telling any questions. # The Story of Wally the Wombat (aired 17 February 1999) — Boris tells about the time when Old Wally 2-Trees the Wombat cheat the rain dance without water dry up but Joey, Jimmy, and Phoebe have a problem. # The Story of Melanie the Moose (aired 4 March 1999) – Boris tells about the time when Melanie's clumsiness and size had caused problems for him, Beverley, and Randolph. Yet it soon comes in handy when Melanie ends up having to find them in buried snow. # The Story of Beverley the Beaver (aired 18 March 1999) – Boris tells about the time when Beverley sought to perfect her dam yet goes overboard. # The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird (aired 11 March 1999) — When Lucy visits her nest, Audrey the Ostrich tells Lucy about the time when Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird broke up and how she had to get them back together. # The Story of Doris the Duck (aired 25 March 1999) – Molly tells about the time when Doris to be princess duck but she lonely without to play with Toby and Kevin. # The Story of Esmeralda the Snake (aired 1 April 1999) – Giggles and Tickles tells about the time when Esmeralda the Snake was housekeeper and Herbert was not cleaning up to found a way home. # The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure (aired 8 April 1999) – Georgina tells about the time when Eddie the little hippo want to see his aunt Molly but he's won't listen to make very careful they Dangerous. # The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party (aired 15 April 1999) – Nelson tells about the time when Herbert have a birthday party but the other animals where Herbert is. Repeats 64 Zoo Lane has been broadcast on Noggin since 5th of January 1999 on Noggin and 6 months later on Noggin, Noggin on Choice began showing the series 1 on the very first day on Monday 29th November 1999 at 11.10am and 2.45pm until Friday 31st December 1999. Noggin have continued to air until recently and Playhouse Disney and Disney Channel showed the series in the past. Category:Cbeebies Category:CBBC Category:BBC children's television programmes